Detention
by yaoifannumba1
Summary: Snape gives Harry detention. What will happen now? SnapeXHarryXDraco YAOI!


Harry walked to Snape's office nervously. He had received detention for reasons he didn't even know. He had tried not to get on the potion master's bad side, but somehow he had. He reached the office and knocked, hearing the man's voice after the second knock.

"Come in," the man said, and he opened the door, peeking in, before walking fully into the room.

"Close the door," Snape said.

Harry did as he was told, but the order only made him even more nervous.

"Now Potter sit down," Snape said.

Harry sat down in the chair across from the man, his anxiety growing.

"Now," Snape said, "I suppose you're wondering why you are here?"

"I have detention," Harry said.

Yes," Snape said, "but do you know why?"

Harry shook his head.

"Because you have been good," Snape said, "And need to be rewarded."

Harry looked at the man, confused.

Snape stood up from his desk and smirked at the boy, walking over to stand behind him.

"I suppose you're wondering why it is me who will reward you," he said, "You will know soon enough."

Harry bit his lip, still nervous as ever.

Snape walked in front of him and leaned in close.

"Do you know what your reward is?" he asked.

Harry shook his head.

"Stand up," Snape said.

Harry did as he was told, and Snape went to his desk and ran his hand over the top, swiping everything onto the floor.

"Now lay on the desk," the man instructed.

Harry blushed slightly.

"W-Why?" he asked.

"You will find out later," Snape said, "Now get on the desk."

Harry walked over to the desk and laid down on top it.

"Like this?" he asked.

Snape nodded, then Harry blushed brightly as he was straddled by the man.

"W-What are you doing?" Harry asked as the man unbuttoned his shirt and took off his cloak.

"Giving you your reward," Snape said.

Harry's eyes widened as the man kissed him full on the lips. He was in shock by how gentle the kiss was and by how he found himself liking it.

Snape smirked and kissed the boy's neck, and Harry moaned from the actions.

Harry gasped as a hand slipped into his shirt and his back arched slightly as his nipple was pinched and tweaked between two fingers.

"P-Professor," Harry gasped, "I-I don't understand."

"Shh," Snape said, putting a finger to the boy's lips.

Harry blushed more and moaned as the man above him kissed his neck. His shirt was then unbuttoned and taken off completely, revealing smooth, tan skin.

Snape kissed the boy's chest, licking the nubs he had been teasing before with his tongue and enjoying the gasps he got from the 'boy that lived'.

"P-Professor?" Harry asked, his face flushed red, "W-What are you--"

A finger was placed to his lips, silencing him and Harry gasped as a hand slid down his stomach, over his hips and into his pants that, unknown to him, had been unbuttoned.

His hands sprung up, gripping the potion master's shoulders, a moan escaping his lips at the actions that were being administered below the waist.

Snape gazed at the raven haired boy's face. The boy's eyes were glazed with longing, confusion, and pleasure, his cheeks were a bright red, making him look good enough to 'eat' in Snape's case.

"Do you like this?" Snape asked, whispering the words into the boy's ear, all the while massaging the spot between the boy's legs.

"Oh, I-I…" Harry panted, his hands still gripping the man's shoulders.

Snape smirked and leaned in close.

"I'll take that as a yes," he said, kissing the boy gently on the lips.

Harry blushed even more, if possible, his face as bright as a tomato.

Snape kissed the boy's stomach, making Harry arch into the touch. The man smirked against the skin and moved down.

Harry gasped as his pants were pulled down, but was too confused and disoriented to comprehend anything else that was going on around him. He moaned as he felt something lick between his legs. He knew his boxers were still on. He felt they were.

Snape licked the tip of the boy's growing erection. The cloth of the boxers and wetness of his tongue creating a wonderful friction and making a erotic moan escape from Harry's lips and making the boy flush even more, his body wanting more of the sweet touches that made his mind seem in a daze.

"P-Professor…" Harry moaned.

"Call me Snape," Snape said, pulling down the boy's boxers.

Harry felt the man's breathe on his erection and waited for the inevitable. Snape leaned closer, and then…

KNOCK! KNOCK!

Snape frowned and Harry blushed, not wanting to know who was at the door or wanting to be caught in this situation.

"Who is it?" Snape asked.

"It's me professor," a voice said from outside, "I have detention."

Snape smirked.

"Come in," he said.

The door opened and a gasp sounded from the boy who had just stepped in. Harry blushed in embarrassment as he saw who the boy was.

Draco covered his nose as a trickle of blood, spilled from it. He quickly grabbed a tissue and began wiping frantically. When the blood was gone, he tried his best to contain himself as he turned back to the scene, blushing as the rest of the blood in his body rushed downward at the position Harry was in.

"P-Professor…?" Draco started, but he couldn't finish. Seeing Harry's naked body on Snape's desk was wreaking havoc on his brain.

Snape smirked and walked over to the boy, leading him over to the desk.

"Harry has also joined me for detention," he said, "You're just in time."

Draco blushed.

"Just in time?" he asked.

Snape smirked and Draco gasped as his robes were pulled off and he was pushed on top of Harry on his back and a pair of lips crashed into his. Harry watched as Draco's wide eyes of shock, slowly fluttered closed and he kissed back. Harry bit his lip, finding himself turned on by the sight. He moaned softly and Snape pulled away from a now blushing and disoriented blonde and looked at him, smirking.

Snape pulled off Draco's clothes slowly, enjoying the look of wanting on Harry's face as he watched. Draco moaned as the moan kissed his neck, stripping him gently and rolling his tongue against his skin.

"P-Professor?" he asked, slightly confused with the whole situation. He had not considered this as under the category of detention.

Snape pulled the blonde's pants off, letting them fall down to his ankles. Draco gasped as a hand massaged him through his boxer.

"Uh…"

Draco moaned and his hips jerked into the touch, his breathe speeding up, then he groaned as the hand was removed.

"We have to give Harry some attention," Snape said, smirking, "You're _both_ in detention."

Harry moaned softly and Snape kissed the boy's chest and worked down to the boy's stomach, encouraging Draco to do the same.

Draco blushed and kissed Harry's neck, nibbling at the boy's pulse. He blushed more as the raven haired boy moaned at his ministrations. He continued to kiss the boy's body, seeing what sounds he could make from the boy, while Snape focused below the waist.

Harry hissed as cold air hit his heated erection and he groaned as a tongue flicked across the tip.

Draco loved the moan that came from the boy's mouth next and he straddled the boy on top of the desk.

Snape smirked at such a bold move from the blonde and continued to tease Harry's throbbing erection with his tongue.

Harry moaned and Draco leaned forward, capturing the boy's lips with his own.

Harry moaned into the blonde's mouth and let the tongue, probing between his lips, into his mouth, moaning again as the tongue touched his own. When Draco pulled away, Harry was flushed more than ever, sweat glistening slightly from the heat that was building in the room.

Harry bit his lip and ran his hands up the blonde boy's thighs to between his legs. Draco moaned as the boy, dipped a hand into the cloth and rubbed his erection gently.

"Harry…"

Harry became bolder with the moan and Draco gasped as his boxers were ripped off completely. He gasped as two hands gripped his butt and scooted him up. He felt a tongue lick the tip of his member and he gasp, throwing his head back in ecstasy.

"Harry…" he moaned, egging the raven boy on.

Harry licked the boy's erection with the tip of his tongue like a kitten would to a saucer of milk and Draco gasped out, forcing himself to calm himself or he'd find himself thrusting into the boy's mouth, not that Harry would mind. The 'boy who lived' was too caught up to notice anything else, but the pleasurable feelings that were happening all over his body.

Draco gave a long drawn out moan as he scooted up further and his member was encased in heat and a tongue swirled around it.

The blonde's head flew back with pleasure, gasping harshly.

Harry then moved his hand up, over the boy's chest, and Draco gasped as the boy tweaked his nipples between his thumb and forefinger.

Snape smirked at the bold moves made by the raven boy and smirked more at the erotic moans made by the blonde, who's body was flushed, his cheeks red, and his body arched slightly, his lips parted slightly and calling for more.

Snape kissed Harry's erection and the boy moaned, making Draco scream in pleasure at the vibrations of the moan. The potions master also had to admit that along with the gorgeous moans coming from both wizards, he also had a nice view of Draco's ass and a very good view of Harry's erection and puckered hole.

Speaking of puckered…

Snape leaned down again and lifted Harry's hips slightly. He licked the raven boy's hole and Harry gasped, moaning softly. Snape stuck his tongue into the tight hole, getting it nice and wet for the next step. Harry moaned at the wetness and the feelings that threatened to engulf him, while Draco was in total ecstasy.

The blonde moaned with bliss, his eyes glaze with pleasure, but then the lips between his legs stopped and he groaned with displeasure.

Draco then found himself lifted from the desk and Harry found himself on his hands and knees on top of the desk.

Draco pouted and Snape smirked and positioned the boy under Harry. Both boy's blushed, both having a clear view of the other's erection.

Snape then stripped himself of all clothing and got on his knees on the desk behind Harry. He stuck a finger in Harry's hole, making sure it was slick enough and got a gasp and a moan.

Draco felt himself harden from the moan and took it upon himself to have a little fun while he was in the position. He ran his tongue across the tip of Harry's erection and Harry gasped, bending his head to look at the blonde. Draco blushed and licked the tip again, making Harry moan louder.

Harry watched him with wanting eyes, moaning while Draco nibbled at the skin of the member and licked around it.

Snape moved his finger around inside of Harry, searching for that one spot. He frowned when he couldn't find it, so he began slamming his finger in and out of Harry. The raven moaned with pleasure from the actions, panting slightly.

Snape smirked and removed the finger, making the boy groan, then he positioned himself at the boy's entrance. He pushed in slowly and Harry groaned, gasping slightly.

Soon, the potions master was fully sheathed inside of the raven's heat, panting slightly as he tried not to give into the heat and thrust mercilessly into the lithe boy. He waited a few seconds for Harry to get used to him and then pulled out a little and thrust back in.

Harry moaned and looked, really looked at the erection under him. He gasped as Snape thrust into him again, and then licked the tip of the erection in front of him, getting a gasp from Draco and making the member stand more erect.

Snape changed the position of his thrust and thrust in again, this time getting a cry of pleasure, which made the blonde below him mewl.

Snape smirked and homed in on the spot and got dual cries and moans.

Harry continued to swirl his tongue around Draco, every time crying out as he was thrust into and giving Draco a wonderful feeling around his weeping erection.

Snape thrust in harder, the heat getting to him. He moan softly, gripping Harry's hips.

Draco panted around Harry's member, the second cause of Harry's moans. He felt slightly embarrassed by his position under Harry, but was not about to complain as Harry's lips wrapped around him.

A few minutes later, Harry felt a pressure build in his stomach and Draco felt it too.

Draco's hips jerked forward, and Harry allowed the boy to thrust in and out of his mouth.

Snape's thrusts came more frequent as he tried to reach his zenith and a few minutes later, all three of them came in unison. Draco into Harry's mouth, Harry into Draco's mouth and Snape into Harry's hole.

Snape let out a sigh, while Harry and Draco panted, enjoying the feeling of their releases and the taste of the other in their mouths.

Snape then smirked and pulled slowly out of Harry, making the boy moan softly.

Snape smirked and then Harry and Draco got off the desk thinking it was all over, but they were about to be surprised (or pleasured).

Snape grabbed their hands, pushing the both of them back on the desk.

"Detention is not over," he said, "Not yet, we still have a few more minutes."

Draco and Harry blushed, still flushed from their earlier activities.

"Now Harry," Snape said, "Lay on the desk again."

Harry blushed, but did as he was told, laying on the desk as he had before.

"Now Draco…" Snape said, his eyes telling the blonde what to do.

Draco got on the desk, between Harry's legs and positioned himself at Harry's entrance.

"Now push in slowly," Snape said, watching with lust filled eyes.

Draco pushed into Harry slowly and both of the boy's moaned as he went deeper.

Snape smirked as Draco pushed himself as far as he could go and both boy's stayed in that position, both panting slightly, their bodies flushed and glistening.

Snape then walked over to the desk and got behind Draco gasped as a tongue swirled around his virgin hole. He started to pant harder than before at the feeling of the muscle dipping in and out of him. He moaned and Snape smirked and removed his tongue when he felt that the blonde was nice and wet. Draco then felt a finger push into him and he gasped his hips jerking forward.

Harry cried out in pleasure at the action, the thrust hitting his prostate just the right way.

"Oh please… he begged, wanting to feel more.

Snape thrust in and out of the blonde boy, and Draco's hips moved back and forth, trying to get more of the appendage inside of him, while at the same time, giving Harry the pleasure he was begging for.

Harry moans filled the room, followed by Draco's. The two were in complete bliss and Snape just wanted to tease them. The potion master removed his finger and Draco groaned, his thrusts stopping, and Harry groaned in disappointment from the loss of pleasure.

Snape laughed to himself, enjoying every minute of their detention. He then positioned himself at Draco's entrance and the blonde moan, panting slightly as the man slid into him.

Snape waited a few seconds for the boy to get used to him. He was enjoying the heat.

Draco moved his hips and Snape smirked as both he and Harry moaned from the simple action

Snape then pulled out and thrust back in with as much force as to make Draco's hips thrust into Harry with the same force. Both boy's screamed in pleasure and gasped, trying to catch their breaths.

Snape continued his actions and Draco found himself thrusting into Harry with the same force. Draco and Harry were in a state of euphoria, having never felt anything as good as what they were feeling now. Their moans filled the room, reverberating off the walls. The room got so hot it was like a sauna.

Snape thrust into Draco mercilessly, in turn making the blonde thrust into Harry with the same pressure. Draco hips moved on their own accord, following Snape's rhythm. His hands lifted Harry's hips up and he went in deeper, making the raven haired boy, cry out louder in pleasure and ecstasy.

"F-Faster!" Harry cried, his cheeks red with shrill excitement and bliss.

Snape sped up and Draco cried out, thrust in faster as well.

Harry thrust his hips up in tune to the boy's thrusts and screamed with pleasure as the thrusts brought Draco in deeper.

"Uh…Uh…" was the only thing coming from Draco's mouth, with occasional moans and screams, but something new came from his mouth.

"H-Harder…" he moaned, his eyes glazed with pleasure.

Snape smirked and slammed into the boy, making Draco's hips thrust harder into Harry.

Both wizards screamed with delight.

"Oh…Draco…Snape," Harry moaned, "F-Faster…Please faster…"

Snape and Draco complied instantly to the breathless plea, wanting nothing than more to gain as well as offer pleasure. Draco bit his lip and his hand reached forward, gripping Harry's weeping erection that had been neglected for so long.

Harry gasped, his back arching from the pleasure as he was pounded into and his member was rubbed from the base to the tip in long swift movements. It was now that he longed for this never to end for this to continue for as long as possible.

"Don't stop!" he cried, arching more as Draco's other hand tweaked his nipples, bring him closer to release.

Snape reached forward with both hands and twisted Draco's nipples with his fingers. Draco blushed and arched slightly at the touch.

"Please…" he begged, wanting release.

All three of the wizards, both underage and grown, panted from their actions that had been going on for so long. They could all feel their ends coming and knew it wouldn't be long until they reached the zenith of their pleasure. Their thrust sped up, getting harder with each second and with a few more thrusts, they all come one after another.

Draco came first, having someone inside him and having himself inside someone else was enough for anyone to go crazy. Harry came second, having had the pressure of two thrusts rammed into him for so long, along with the nipple teasing and jerking.

Snape had been the last to come, after seeing the faces of the other two, he found it very hard not to come.

The three of them panted and Draco fell forward on top of Harry, while Snape leaned heavily on the desk, still connected to Draco.

Snape pulled out slowly and Draco pulled out of Harry, but laid his head on the raven boy's chest, too tired to move anymore. Snape laid beside the two on the desk, feeling just as tired and Harry yawned softly, his eyes fighting to stay open.

Draco snuggled into Harry's chest and Harry scooted close to Snape, letting himself be consumed by the warmth of the room and the smell of what they had done. Snape wrapped his arms around both of them, holding them close to his chest, sighing softly as his chest steadied to its normal rhythm.

Harry and Draco got closer to the man, the both of them feeling comfortable with their current positions and soon the underage wizards fell into a deep sleep, both smiling softly into Snape's chest, and Snape smiled down at them, his eyes closing soon after. This had been a very interesting detention…

A few minutes later

Harry and Hermione had been looking everywhere for Harry, but could find him nowhere. They had known he had had detention with Snape, but that had been hours ago. They were sure he should have been back to the common room by then, but he hadn't. Ron and Hermione walked bravely to Snape's office. They knocked on the door, but received no answer.

The two looked at each other, frowning slightly and then they pushed the door open together.

"BLOODY HELL!"

**(OWARI)**


End file.
